


Metamorphosis

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Metamorphosis

"You are a _partial_ Metamorphmagus? Do you honestly expect me to believe that, Draco?" 

"You know Nymphadora Tonks is a relation of mine? It isn't a skill that can be taught, Potter."

"Prove it." 

Draco closed his eyes and imagined Professor Snape's cock. He'd seen it once when there had been a House emergency and Snape must have just come out of the shower. It was long and thick even when flaccid, nestled in dark curls that trailed up to his belly. His nightly inspiration for months.

"Oh my God." Draco opened his eyes again and Harry was staring at the completely out of place member.

Draco smirked and changed his pubes to ginger, his cock shortening, thinning a little. The Weasley twins had been a little too careless sometimes with their points of rendezvous.

"Change back," Harry said walking toward him. Once Draco was himself again, Harry grasped his cock and stroked gently. Running his fingers through the hair at the nape of Draco's neck, Harry leaned forward and whispered, "Can you do tits as well?"


End file.
